


Random Setting

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"met you at a bar but it turns out you’re a soldier and you’re getting shipped into combat tomorrow au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Setting

“I’ll have another.”

“Bad day?”

“More like a bad week,” he said with a forced smile.

“It gets better.”

Instead of replying, Tony raised his glass before taking a gulp of his drink. The warm feeling from the drink spread throughout his body as it settled in his stomach, and he gave a satisfied sigh. It had been a long week, with investors making him run around in circles just to approve one of his new designs for a clean energy engine prototype. Despite the fact that this was _his_ company, with his name plastered over the side of the building, the board had major decision making power after they went public, and Tony was _pissed_.

He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, wanting to leave a tip for the bartender when his fingers miss their mark and it falls to the ground, causing all his cards to spill out.

“Fuck.”

As Tony bends down to reach for his wallet, another patron at the bar has rushed over to help him, squatting down and resting one knee on the ground as he picks up all the cards. He smiles up at Tony as he hands them over together with the wallet, and for a moment Tony feels his cheeks heat up.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. You’re awesome.”

The kind stranger gets up and dusts off his pants, and when he stands up at his full height Tony is face to face with his chest. He blinks at it a few times before the stranger slides onto the stool beside him. He has a nice smile, radiating a sort of attractiveness that Tony hasn’t seen in a while, and this causes him to catch his breath a little, sucking in his gut and sitting up straighter.

“You alright there?”

“What? Yeah. Sure.”

“Great. My name’s Steve. Nice to meet you.”

He gives a small cough before replying, “Tony.”

“You look a little…out of it. Do you need a ride home?”

Immediately, Tony’s pounding heart freezes, the anticipation and excitement at meeting this stranger crumbling into disappointment. He picks up his glass and is about to take another gulp when he realizes that it’s empty, so he opts for moving it around in his hand, hoping that the bartender moves back to this side of the bar quickly.

“Hey, Tony?”

“I don’t – I don’t do hook-ups.”

He would have understood if the stranger – Steve – had just walked away, but the problem started when the other man looked _scandalized_ , as if Tony had personally insulted him by suggesting that his offer was a proposition.

“Oh god, did you think – I definitely – That’s not – I would _never_ –”

“Breathe, Steve – I was just –”

“All I wanted was to invite you home for _coffee_ because I’ve had a crush on you since I saw you help out at the bar the other day – oh god –”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, that was creepy, I’ll just –”

“I would love to have a coffee with you,” Tony said as he placed a hand over Steve’s clenched ones. The man looked as if he was a second away from going into full-on panic mode, but he calmed down as soon as Tony smiled at him encouragingly.

“That’s – are you sure? I just met you –”

“Relax. I’ve seen you around. You think you’re the only one who notices the good looking guy at the bar?” He ends off the sentence with a flirtatious grin.

“Shall we –”

“Let me just –” Tony places a hundred dollar bill under his empty glass “– alright, I’m good.”

He is pleasantly surprised when Steve tosses a helmet at him.

_______________________________________________

“It’s nothing much, but it’s the best I can do.”

“Hey, who am I to judge? It’s not like I have a giant tower with my name on the side of it.”

“Aw, you mean you don’t? Seems like I picked the wrong man to help.”

“Shut up, it’s more like I picked the wrong man to follow home.”

“Take a seat, I’ll be right back.”

With that, Steve disappears into the kitchen, and Tony falls into the nearest couch that he sees. It’s still hard and not broken in at all, a stark contrast to the one he has at his own home. There are barely any indications that someone even lives here on a daily basis, and Tony should have taken the lack of photographs as his first clue. Except for one old, faded photograph of a smiling lady holding a baby in a wooden frame by the side table, there are no other personal items in the room. It’s impersonal and bare.

He is about to shout into the kitchen when Steve reappeared with two steaming cups of coffee, placing one right in front of him. It’s a really dark brown and smells bitter, and Tony can’t help giving off a moan of pleasure as the beverage touches his tongue.

“This is _really_ good. Are you a barista by any chance?”

At his question Steve pales a little, his easy manner turning into one with a high guard as he reaches up for the chain around his neck. He pulls out a pair of dog tags and closes his palm around them for a few seconds before letting them fall against his shirt.

“Actually, I’m a soldier.”

Honestly, Tony thought that people only spat out their drinks when they were in movies. This explains why he was currently looking down at himself half naked in the bathroom, attempting to get rid of the huge coffee stain currently staining his shirt.

The door is pushed open gingerly as Steve peers at him from behind it, his eyes wide and full of dread. He gives a small cough before he starts, “I figured, since I’m shipping out tomorrow –”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. It’s a classified operation, I can’t tell –”

“Did it not occur to you that maybe you should have, I don’t know, told me that you were being shipped to combat fucking _tomorrow_?”

“I didn’t know things were going to turn out like this between us –”

As he struggled to put his shirt on angrily, Tony resisted the urge to shout back at the other man. He buttoned it up with as much dignity he could muster as Steve sat quietly behind him, saying nothing but making Tony feel guilty for some reason. His hand went for the doorknob and he turned it with a vengeance, when a soft voice came from behind him.

“I know it’s selfish, and I never dreamed that I would ever have to say these words to anyone, but I – I want you to wait for me, Tony. Wait for me to come back. You and me, we could be – we could be lovers, I know it, I feel it when I’m with you, I want you to wait for me until I come back. Its two years, and I know, I know it’s selfish and –”

Tony shut him up by turning around and walking towards him, a look of pure determination in his eyes. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Steve’s dog tags and pulled him up into a passionate kiss, using the other free hand to cup the back of Steve’s neck.

“Alright.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You know I’m only doing this because of your amazing ass?”

“Yes, Tony, I know.”

“Good.”

“It’ll be over in no time. I swear it.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably deserves a sequel/prequel. We'll see.


End file.
